Portable electronic devices like smartphones, tablets, and other devices are often used to make photo or video and/or to input text. However, it is not possible to view a digital image being captured by these portable electronic devices from angles opposite the display mounted on the device. Further, composition on electronic devices with touch screens is hindered by the amount of available space to display the document being composed and an electronic keyboard. Moreover, conventional electronic keyboards are not customizable, other than display in one of a limited number of preset views (e.g., portrait mode, landscape mode, and split keyboard mode.